Sofia SL
Werte Gnosis: '''10 '''Schicksalspunkte: 3 Spezies: Mensch Elan Mikael (Beryl) Wert: 5 Geschichte Sofia ist die uneheliche Tochter von Thadäus van Horseman, dem Kriegsfürsten der Mitte. Dieser weiß zwar, dass er eine Tochter hat, kennt aber deren Identität nicht. Gleichzeitig weißt Sofia eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Ihrem Vater auf. Plots Helden alter Zeit Sofia ist die wiedergeborene Seele Sunja Midgars, der Anführerin jener kleinen Schar Menschen, die sich im Krieg der Dunkelheit den Sylvain anschlossen um diesen zu helfen. Tol Rauko vs. Die Schwarze Sonne Familienbande Lucanor Giovanni erhält Berichte über Sofia und ihre Taten. Die von Munin in Auftrag gegebenen Zeichnungen lassen ihn eine Ähnlichkeit mit van Horsman erkennen. Er lädt Sofia und ihr Gefolge ein, nach Lucrezio zu kommen. Die Reise wird per Luftschiff erfolgen. Träume Die Nacht nach der Nacht der Untoten (1) Es ist Mittag. Die schwarze Sonne steht hoch am Himmel und scheint alles mit Ihrer Hitze verbrennen zu wollen. Die Hitze schlägt dir entgegen und raubt dir den Atem, als du aus dem Felsentunnel trittst, durch den du dich die ganze Zeit gekämpft hast. Und doch sehnst du dich nicht nur wegen der Kühle dort hin zurück, sondern auch, damit du das Grauen, das vor dir liegt, nicht mehr erblicken musst. Die Ebene, die sich vor deinem Auge auftut ist ein Schlachtfeld. Dicht an dicht liegen die Leichen. Männer und Frauen, alt und jung, Soldaten, Bauern, Reisende. Alle dahin gemetztelt von einer gnadenlosen Macht, ohne Unterschied, ohne Sinn. Vorsichtig bahnst du dir deinen Weg durch die Leichen. Das Gras ist rot von Blut, die Erde dunkel und feucht. Die toten Augen der Gefallenen verfolgen dich, lassen dir keinen Moment in dem du unbeobachtet bist. In ihnen steht die stumme Frage, wo du warst. Warum du nicht früher kamst. Warum du sie nicht gerettet hast. Es ist ein weiter weg bis zum Ende des Tals, ein Weg der beinahe ein Leben dauert. Dort, am Ende des Tals, siehst du drei Gräber, fein säuberlich nebeneinander. Jemand hat Grabsteine aus Marmor gefertigt. Davor sitzt ein gerüsteter Mann auf einem Pferd, einem weißem Hengst, um genau zu sein. Als du herantrittst, wendert er den Kopf und du blickst in Johanns blasses Gesicht. "Du kommst zu spät" sagt er nur und die Worte treiben dir einen Dolch ins Herz. Zu spät... zu spät... zu spät... hallen die Worte in deinen Ohren wieder, während Johann sich von dir abwendet und verblasst. Tränen ringen über deine Wangen, als du den Klang einer Orgel vernimmst. Für einen Moment scheint die Welt still zu stehen, als die gesamte Schöpfung den Atem anhält. Die Zeit zwischen zwei Herzschlägen dehnt sich zu einer grausamen Ewigkeit, ein Augenblick der nur der Vorbote dessen ist, was gleich folgen wird. Dann ist es, als würde die Realität zerreißen. Wie ein Sturm klingt Musik über das Land, zerschmettert Bäume, entwurzelt Berge, ertränkt den Himmel. Risse wie schwärende Wunden bilden sich im Erdreich, die Luft brennt und fließt flüssigem Feuer gleich in deine Lungen. Tapfer beißt du die Zähne zusammen und du siehst, verschwommen, einen Felsen, auf dem eine kleine Orgel thront. Eine nackte Frau, schön und grausam zugleich, sitzt davor und spielt dieses Lied, dass zu wirklich ist, als dass es die Realität verkraften könnte. Mühsam hebst du Schwert und Schild. Unendlich schwer fällt jeder Schritt auf das Instrument zu. Schon den Fuß zu heben erfordert all deine Willenskraft. Doch du bewegst dich. Langsam. Unendlich langsam, als wärst du eingefroren. Am Fuße des Felsens siehst du eine Gestalt stehen. Ein glatzköpfiger Engel, die Haut mit golden glühenden Glyphen bedeckt. In der Hand hält er ein Buch, in dem er noch bis eben gelesen hat, es nun aber, da du dich näherst, schließt. Der Einband des Buches ist blutrot, ein Pentagramm aus Knochen ist die einzige Zier. "Da bist du ja endlich" sagt die Stimme, die du vorher nie gehört. 'Wieso spricht er jetzt?' schießt es dir durch den Kopf. Wieso jetzt? "Ich habe deinen Mentor getroffen. Er stimmte mir zu, dass du immer zu spät bist" sprach er unbekümmert. Und dann, als hätte er gerade über eine Begegnung auf dem Markt gesprochen: "Wie willst du sie eigentlich aufhalten?" Dein Blick schweift zu der Frau, die verzückt am Pult der Orgel sitzt und das Lied spielt, das jeden Winkel deines Seins erfüllt. Plötzlich bebt der Boden und ein Teil der Erde bricht ein. Große, knochige, mit schwarzem Metall verstärkte Klauen brechen aus dem Erdreich hervor und graben sich frei. Du weichst zurück, als der Schlächter an die Oberfläche kommt und sich bedrohlich vor dir aufbaut. Die Augen glühen rot, dann hebt die Unkreatur ihren Arm um dich zu zerfetzen. Noch als die Klaue hernieder saust hörst du die Stimme des Engels: "Warum bist du eigentlich alleine?" Dann. Endet. Alles. --- Schweißgebadet schreckst du aus dem Schlaf. Du kannst nicht einmal schreien, so trocken ist dein Mund. Das Blut rauscht in deinen Ohren und im ersten Moment glaubst du, deine brust würde zerspringen, so klopft dein Herz. Du bist immer noch an dem Ort, da du dich nieder gelegt hast. Draußen ist es dunkel, der Morgen scheint noch fern. Und doch weißt du nicht, ob du noch einmal wirst schlafen können, in dieser Nacht. Dabei war dies doch nur ein Traum. Nur ein böser Traum... (2) "Schnell, versteckt Euch" hörst du deine Mutter sagen, als sie dir die Hand deines Bruders in die deine drückt und euch wegschiebt. Aus der Ferne hörst du Schreie und Hufgetrappel. Jedenfalls bleibt zu hoffen, dass es nicht so nah ist, wie es klingt. "Mama, Mama..." ruft dein Bruder. Zurück will er zu eurer Mutter, doch du ziehst ihn mit dir. "Komm..." Tränen stehen in deinen Augenwinkeln. Das Ganze macht auch dir Angst, doch du bist ein tapferes Mädchen. Schließlich kommt ihr an dem Versteck an. Hastig duckst du dich mit dem Kleinen hinter einigen Kisten und Fässer, in den Schatten. "Mama!" schnieft er. Du legst einen Finger auf deine Lippen und sagst, verschwörerisch. "Psst. Wir müssen ganz ruhig sein. Du weißt doch wie man verstecken spielt. Wir verstecken uns jetzt!". Dein Bruder will noch etwas fragen, doch deine Geste und dein Blick lassen ihn schweigen. Kein Herzschlag zu früh, denn schon kommen Reiter durch die Straße geprescht. Sie rufen wild und lachen schaurig. Vor ihren Gesichtern haben sie Stofftücher geschlungen, damit man sie nicht erkennt. Die Erwachsenen rufen, als die Reiter auf sie zupreschen und ihre Waffen - große, furchterregende Dinger - schwingen. Die Dorfbewohner rennen weg, doch die Reiter folgen ihnen, lachen, schneiden ihnen den Weg ab. Und dann prasseln ihre Waffen gnadenlos auf die Dörfler nieder. Blut spritzt, Gliedmaßen fliegen, Knochen splittern. Es ist Nichts, was ein Kind sehen sollte. Eure Mutter gerät zwischen zwei Reiter, reist noch den Arm hoch... der Streitkolben des Reiters zertrümmert erst diesen, dann ihren Schädel. Leblos sinkt sie zu Boden und dir wird schwindlig. Da reißt sich dein Bruder los, schreit "Mama, Mama!" und rennt über die Straße. Keine zwei Meter kommt er weit, dann bäumt sich ein Pferd vor ihm auf. In den Händen des Reiters blitzt eine Waffe... --- Schweißgebadet schreckst du aus dem Schlaf. Du kannst nicht einmal schreien, so trocken ist dein Mund. Das Blut rauscht in deinen Ohren und im ersten Moment glaubst du, deine brust würde zerspringen, so klopft dein Herz. Du bist immer noch an dem Ort, da du dich nieder gelegt hast. Draußen ist es dunkel, der Morgen scheint noch fern. Und doch weißt du nicht, ob du noch einmal wirst schlafen können, in dieser Nacht. Dabei war dies doch nur ein Traum. Nur ein böser Traum... (3) Blut und Feuer. Feuer und Blut. Die ganze Welt scheint daraus zu bestehen. Du stehst, gerüstet und mit gewappnet mit Schwert und Schild auf einem kleinen Stück Land. Hinter dir haben sich Flüchtlinge versammelt, verängstigte Seelen, die nur dich haben, um sie zu beschützen. Über das Flackern der Flammen hinweg dringen Schreie, panische Schreie, Schmerzensschreie, Schreie, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Und obgleich das Feuer hell und gleißend brennt, ist es dir, als stündest du im Dunkeln. Eine seltsame Kälte erfasst deinen Leib, lässt dir die Arme schwer werden. Von irgendwo her hörst du ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch, eine Explosion. Eine Feuersäule steigt in den Himmel auf, trägt Trümmer mit sich, die schwelend auf den Boden prasseln. Noch ein Schrei, dann wird es still. Kein Laut bis auf das Prasseln der flackernden Flammen. Es ist still. Unnatürlich still. Du zuckst unwillkürlich zusammen, als plötzlich Krähen kreischen, so hell und schrill, fast mag dein Herz zerspringen. Von irgendwoher steigen die schwarzen Vögel auf, kreisen über den Flammen. Im nächsten Moment bebt der Boden. Nur leicht, jedoch merklich spürbar. Etwas nähert sich. Etwas Schweres! Durch die Flammen bricht eine riesige Kreatur, sicherlich 10 Schritt hoch, aus bleichen Knochen und schwarzem Stahl. Ein Schlächter, ein titanischer Schlächter. Jeder seiner Schritte verursacht ein kleines Beben. Und in seinem Schatten siehst du ein wahres Heer aus Untoten, dass ihm folgt. Zombies, Skelette... genau willst du nicht hinsehen, zu ungeheuerlich ist die Armee, die sich dort bewegt. Und obgleich es eine gesichtslose Masse ist, kannst du hier und dort vertraute Züge ausmachen. Victor und Alessandro. Heinrich und Johann. Deine Mutter. Sie alle stolpern auf dich zu, mordlüstern, bereit dich zu zerreißen. Hinter dir schreien die Menschen auf, die zu schützen du geschworen hast. Schwarze Dornenranken sind - wie durch Zauberhand - aus dem Boden geschossen, umwickeln die Körper und Glieder der Menschen. Schwarze Dornen beißen sich tief in ihr Fleisch, grünes Gift verbrennt ihre Haut. "Pathetisch. Nutzlos. Schwach" hörst du von irgendwo her eine tiefe Stimme, lachend, spottend. Sie scheint von überall her zugleich zu kommen und doch körperlos zu sein. Dann, mit einem Mal tut sich der Boden auf. Ein dunkler, schwarzer, bodenloser Abgrund öffnet sich zu deinen Füßen und du stürzt hinein. Du fällst und fällst, alleine in der Dunkelheit. Für alle Ewigkeit verloren, für immer... Plötzlich flammt Licht auf und die Umgebung ändert sich. Es wirkt fremdartig, als du plötzlich von hellem Licht umgeben bist. Du fällst auch nicht mehr, du schwebst sanft in der Luft. "Verzage nicht" hörst du eine weibliche(?) Stimme, hell und klar wie frisches Wasser, süß wie Honig, warm wie eine weiche Decke. "Sei tapfer und unverzagt. Deine Kraft, dein Mut ist der Ansporn der Anderen" hörst du. Und du hörst noch etwas: Das Schlagen von Schwingen. --- Dann erwachst du. Du liegst dort, wo du dich zur Ruhe gebettet hast. Die Laken sind nass und zerwühlt, so als habest du dich wild in Ihnen umhergewälzt. Doch nun gerade fühlst du dich warm und ruhig. Als könnte dir nichts geschehen. Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum... (4) Dunkle, laute Gongschläge hallen dumpf wieder. Hunderte Füße scharren über steinernen Boden. Es ist dunkel, kalt. Die Dunkelheit legt sich wie ein Schleier auf deine Haut, so als wäre sie beinahe körperlich. Du befindest dich in einer Menge von Leuten. Ihre Gesichter kannst du nur schemenhaft erkennen, doch das ein oder andere kommt dir vage vertraut vor. Die Menge schwemmt voran, wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand geführt und du wirst einfach mitgenommen. Es geht durch zahlreiche enge, dunkle, schmutzige Gassen, in hunderten Windungen kommen stets neue Menschen hinzu. Schließlich kommt ihr auf einem großen Platz an. Dunkle Globen schweben in der Luft und erfüllen den Platz mit einem seltsamen Unlicht. Hier und da wachsen Dornenbüsche, die schwarze Rosenblüten tragen. Vor einem großen Tor aus schwarzem Metall, welches einen riesigen, dreiäugigen Drachen zeigt, steht ein eiserner Thron: groß, wuchtig, erhaben. Kaum hast du ihn erblickt, verhallen die Gongschläge und du fällst auf die Knie, ein Stück später als alle Anderen. Ein kalter Hauch erfüllt dich, doch etwas in dir wärmt dich. Hier kommt der Herrscher der Stadt, allmächtiger Tyrann und gnadenreicher Monarch. Wie aus dem Nichts tritt eine schlanke Gestalt vor den Thron. Ein Mann, hochgewachsen, mit blasser Haut und ebenmäßigen Zügen. Angetan ist er mit Stiefel, Hose, Hemd und Wams, alle in schwarz, grau und dunklem blau gehalten. Eine silberne Rose, auf der eine Träne sitzt, ziert den Wams. An seiner Seite hat er ein Schwert gegürtet. Dieser Mann, der eine Aura austrahlt, der man sich nur schwer entziehen kann, hebt die behandschuhten Hände und spricht, mit dröhender Stimme: "Willkommen, meine Untertanen". Dann setzt er sich, und der Blick seiner kohlenschwarzen Augen schweift durch die Menge - und trifft DICH! --- Schweißgebadet schreckst du aus dem Schlaf. Du kannst nicht einmal schreien, so trocken ist dein Mund. Das Blut rauscht in deinen Ohren und im ersten Moment glaubst du, deine brust würde zerspringen, so klopft dein Herz. Du bist immer noch an dem Ort, da du dich nieder gelegt hast. Draußen ist es dunkel, der Morgen scheint noch fern. Und doch weißt du nicht, ob du noch einmal wirst schlafen können, in dieser Nacht. Dabei war dies doch nur ein Traum. Nur ein böser Traum... Kategorie:SL